vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121805-morning-coffee-020415-drop-4-day-two
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Indeed... You have been warned :lol: ! | |} ---- ---- Be prepared to not just spend some of your shinys on it..........BUT ALL YOUR SHINYS!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL good luck with that! Housing will suck you in hard once it gets it's tentacles in you :) Also, when you do get your house, try to get the rested xp buffs to medium or high right away. Spouse can make you the large covered stove to give one of the large buffs. Just let me know. | |} ---- Wow :o nice ambiance on that house plot ! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I died 4 times on SW last night. That is the most I have ever died on him. I was not even near him or in his face view and he hit me for 38k, instadeath. It was weird, to say the least. | |} ---- Ha ha :lol: ! Was thinking the exact same thing after I did it with my stalker : "Next time I do fragment, i'm changing my build to get T8 neutralize" :ph34r: OMG it was the first time I did it, and I think I did gold with only 30 seconds to spare, and on the last bit I was like : "walk faster you fool, walk faster c'moooon !!!" | |} ---- Literally even, especially since the fall through the chair, floor, table, whatever you happen to be sit/standing when someone enters the plot bug is still there. | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, the person I got it for is significantly taller than an aurin. *Camra pans to the kitchen, where a Draken is eating a crêpe* Now she isn't going to get any shorter, so I'm going to have to find a larger hot tub for her lounging needs. | |} ---- You know, I've heard a lot of people go for the "Exanite disrupts electromagnetic signals" route lately. Where did that come from? So far as I know there's no basis for it in the lore at all. Is this like how people in the RP community have just kindof decided Espers are more like Jean Grey than the Green Lantern? | |} ---- ---- No clue. If Pappy shows up in Thayd again I will grill him for info if it is canon. I agree with you that espers are more green lantern from the early descriptions. All of this mind reading stuff is garbage. If that were true I would not be figuring out what scares the dominion pilot for Mesmer whats-his-name. | |} ---- ---- Yes, your own house. | |} ---- Dumb question: If I log out at your house, where am I when I log back in? My house? | |} ---- Nope it's in the Galactic Archives. "Long-range scans detect a staggeringly huge concentration of the mineral exanite on the continent of Isigrol, reinforcing the hypothesis that the Eldan were able to both manipulate this remarkable material, and even create it from nothing. Yet the specific arrangement of the exanite on that poorly explored continent appears to show a huge, hollow shape, the contents of which cannot be identified due to the exanite's scanner-diffusing properties." -- Exaniteologist Anthractus, Royal Collegium The Esper confusion is a result of the ambiguity and hair-splitting in the lore itself. For example, Espers are not supposed to lift things with their mind, yet float with ease during certain animations. Also, the issue of skill names involving the words "telekinetic" and "pyrokinetic" suggests the opposite of the official lore. It's not them "making stuff up" it's them deciding that the game's official lore does not reflect the reality of the game. I'm afraid that unless this disconnect is reconnected, you'll always have this. | |} ---- To be fair, telekinetic and telepathic are different. Telekinetic is the concept of making things move with your brain, but I'm not sure the lore has ever called them "telepathic", which is the word used to denote they can read minds (the Jean Gray v Green Lantern issue). | |} ---- Telepathy is different than Telekinesis. And no they're not supposed to be telepathic. Yet they're suppose to some how and I quote "Use their enemies' worst fears against them" without reading their minds to know what those worst fears are. EDIT: And yes, you can mumble around it and say that the worst fears are self generated by the target and not the Esper. Or that the effect of the Esper's mind powers project on the target and therefore become the worst fear regardless. But yes, hairsplitting. A Loremageddon for classes is needed for no one's going to really understand. | |} ---- They also call the esper psyblade a "security blanket", which smells like all kinds of lost opportunity and, "Oh crap we have a weapon model and never actually thought about what it should do lore-wise". xD Espers definitely feel the shakiest lore-wise when it comes to the classes. I've personally, on the few occasions it has come up in RP, have played more towards the "Green Lantern"-style of effect. But really, it could go either way based on the vagueness and contradictory nature of the available lore. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the esper needs to know the fears, and then can project phantasms of it. If espers can read minds, then it does not bode well for the necessity of the Blackhoods. Why bother to torture people if you can just read them? The game is certainly dark enough to accommodate that kind of cruelty for the sake of revenge rather than information. I would like to believe that sort of blatant monstrousness isn't the case though. | |} ---- It's like Easy-Bake Voodoo! :D Every boy should have a zombie! I never really took the quote that seriously. It's not really "lore", it's the announcer guy in text saying: Tired of hearing that you cause "bad vibes" and fly off the handle over "nothing"? Put those judgmental haters on the short bus to payback school! Use your enemies' worst fears against them, attacking with nightmarish psycho-kinetic horrors guaranteed to stop even the hardiest of hearts. I never bought that as meaning they are actually showing you a nightmare plucked from your brain anymore than this link meant Warriors are literally unstoppable. It just goes to logic. We wouldn't be torturing people by actually figuring out what they're afraid of using projections in Galeras, then having to actually go get a real one because those are still just projections. Carbine certainly doesn't treat them like telepaths. | |} ---- Too many secrets... I know there's no point in arguing with you. But you know if something's called "Psychic" it implies mind reading and clairvoyance. Two abilities that Espers are not supposed to have. Anyone who RPs Espers have already been through the fog of lore. | |} ---- ---- ---- Putting it like, Espers are a mess with all of their different personalities. No wonder we are confused :) FYI: I have never, ever disrespected an RPer, nor will I ever. I respect the hell out of them. And I never said anyone was stupid! | |} ---- I know I kinda added that because Rocio's necromancy has been a sore point between me and a couple other people not you. ^^;;; | |} ---- I'm one of those people. I will never under any circumstances try and stop you from having your fun, I just don't want to interact with that story. Much in the same way as when I meet "Matria" in game, I excuse myself and go elsewhere. No one wants to hear from me how non-canon what they think is fun is. Live and let live ect. | |} ---- Well, thanks for letting me know...? o.O | |} ---- ---- Primal life is a force in the game, so I always figured spirits can exist on all kind of planes. They aren't well refined, but we definitely have ideas of spirits around in the actual game. They have a "physical" presence. I just don't think telepathy is what's happening because, let's face it, if anyone was in the least bit telepathic, they'd know to stay FAR FAR away from Seeger. The guy has visions of flaying people alive and using their skin to make ritual clothing dancing in his head. Luckily, most people interact with him on a very superficial level, and he can be incredibly genteel (he's not often directly threatening). But anyone who can get the gist of what Seeger's thinking knows the guy is beyond violent. There wouldn't be a single Esper within MILES of the guy. But it's not like players actually know that, they're not really telepathic because they can't meta. Seeger HAS, though, performed rituals that compelled people tell the truth if asked a question, so I wouldn't say mind-reading is impossible. Just that ICly, it's always best used sparingly. Not just that it's a tool for meta, but because it can back-meta you. Seeger's head isn't a place any rational or sane person would want to be. So I just assume Espers are telekinetics, all they see is that Seeger is slightly goofy but generally affable. I just assume Rocio didn't know that teaching him to "raise the dead" was not really done for Rocio's benefit. If Rocio had any idea what Seeger wanted him playing around with those forces for, he'd have never raised that bird. | |} ---- This. I understand what the Devs were trying to do when they dressed Espers up as Ducks and then hung a "Not a Duck" sign on them. It didn't fool anyone though. It was a very poor retcon. | |} ---- Well, no, psychic just means "with the mind". I don't think there's anything in the game indicating that Espers can actually read minds. All their abilities are telekinetic, it's not like the psychic blade is an imaginary thing seen only in the mind's eye, it certainly seems capable of cutting up completely unintelligent things like plantlife. People just kind of equate telekinesis with telepathy because they go hand-in-hand in so many other media. But it isn't like WoW where Priests are literally diving into people's heads and controlling them or altering their primal emotions, Espers are creating giant psychokinetic fists and buzzsaws. Which, honestly, I like better. Telepathy isn't nearly as cool as telekinesis, especially in RP. Telepathy has always been one of those, "Really? We're pulling this out of the hat?" things for me in RP, but it's something I have to deal with because telepathy seems to have an in-game precedent in most games (especially FFXIV:ARR, RP in that game got a bit insufferable when we're all carrying the rare gift of telepathy). Ironically, it crops up a lot less in RP in Wildstar because Espers don't seem to be anything more than very rudimentary telepaths, if that. There's no real argument that a Shadow Priest is a telepath, at the very least, in WoW. In Wildstar, it doesn't seem like telepathy really happens on our part. Now, whether it exists in Wildstar is another thing. A bit like Drusera, is she a projection in your mind or a literal psychoplasmic projection like the blades? Certainly, the Eldan had devices that altered brain waves, brain patterns, and seemed to be able to read and transmit thoughts. It just doesn't seem to me like that's part of an Esper's patois. The mind they're primarily dealing with is their own. They don't really have mind control, just ways of creating psychic projections that actually become matter and energy. Otherwise, they'd be doing a lot more of the puppetmaster thing for their CC, not forming fists in the sky. I never figured Espers to be telepaths, just had to roll with it when it comes up. Lore-nazi debates really slow down the flow of RP, and there are weirder things I have to deal with in random RP than people trying to read my mind in a bar. If they do, hey, it's their character's own fault and they get what's coming to them.. | |} ---- Let's just agree to disagree. | |} ---- Don't take it personally, you are a good story teller. Death magic in wildstar is tricky business, and I'm not going to force you to ascribe to the "No matter the reasons, death can't be cheated" idea that is core of the mordesh. Also it was hinted that draken gods, and their necroshaman magic comes from something worse than the entity. You don't want that, and I don't want to push your story in that direction. Unless you really want Draken Necro magic and the stuff that might come with it? It would probably end up as a blood soaked, skinless nightmare.....but it would be cross faction. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the supposedly rarest material, and the horrible virus created by the worst of the Eldan are both pretty big deals, but I'm cranky. | |} ----